


The Better Man

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are feeling competitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Man

>

THE END 


End file.
